


La tonta rivalidad entre los Potter y Malfoy

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heterosexuality, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter es una serpiente muy rencorosa, y cuando el menor de los Malfoy se mete con su prima y luego con su hermanita, entiende porqué su papá se llevaba tan mal con el padre de aquel insoportable rubio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tonta rivalidad entre los Potter y Malfoy

Albus miraba fijamente a Malfoy, destazándolo con esos ojos esmeralda que había heredado de su padre y que este, a su vez, lo había hecho de su madre. Quería liquidarlo, hacerlo sufrir lentamente, conseguir que se retorciera por medio de una de las maldiciones imperdonables… o quizá no a tal extremo. No por nada era un Potter y estos precisamente no se caracterizaban por hacer sufrir a sus semejantes, con excepción de su hermano, James lo molestaba al punto de hacerlo sufrir, al parecer su mayor había sacado más de los Weasley que de los Potter. 

Pero Albus no estaba en posición para quejarse de ello al haber sido asignado a la casa de Salazar, convirtiéndolo así en una serpiente astuta y muy, muy rencorosa, rompiendo de esa forma la tradición de que todos los Potter fueran orgullosos leones. Sin embargo, por lo mismo no quería actuar aún, por más que le hirviera la sangre al ver a su compañero de casa y perenne rival coquetear con otras chicas cuando hacia poco que le había roto el corazón a su prima Rose, teniéndola que soportar llorar a su lado, haciendo que fuese más tolerable el encerrarse en el baño donde se encontraba Myrtle. 

Con el ceño todavía fruncido dirigió su mirada al otro lado, hallando en su jugo de calabaza lo más interesante del mundo. Por Merlín, cómo detestaba a Malfoy. 

… 

El de ojos grises sonrió ladinamente al percatarse del evidente enojo en el semblante del Potter intermedio, y principalmente lo hacía porque sabía que él era la razón de tal enojo. Adoraba llamar la atención de Potter hasta el punto de enfurruñarlo. 

Fingió oír el parloteo de la chica cuyo nombre ya había olvidado mientras que se deleitaba con esos orbes verdes llameantes. Casi podía paladear su amargura. Solo tenía que seguir con su estrategia y todo caería por su propio peso. 

… 

Lily Luna Potter era el nombre de la última Potter, y curiosamente tenía siempre de no solo decir su primer nombre sino también el segundo, el cual la distinguía de su abuela. Aunque su nombre no era lo único que lo hacía parecerse a ella puesto que Lily Luna tenía los cabellos idénticos a los de Lily Evans, que si bien era cierto, los Weasley se caracterizaban por poseer el cabello rojo-anaranjado, el color de las hebras de Lily Luna no era propio de los Weasley sino de la madre de Harry, sin contar que sus facciones que hacían que El niño que Vivió encontrase una versión miniatura de su progenitora, la diferencia eran los ojos, ella los tenía achocolatados.

Cuando la pequeña Lily Luna ingresó a Hogwarts, cumpliendo la tradición entró en la casa de los Gryffindor, siendo bienvenida allí y muy bien tratada, había sido amigable con todos. Incluso con los Slytherin recibiendo miradas asqueadas de algunos, entre ellos Scorpius Malfoy, pero poco importándole ya que su padre le había contado la tonta rivalidad entre la casa de Salazar y de Godric y que él no quería que se repitiese con sus hijos. Aparte su hermano estaba en Slytherin. 

Lo que ella no esperó fue que el mismo rubio de ojos grises que le había mirado con desdén ahora y delicadas facciones le prestase atención abruptamente. En un principio se resistió pero después sucumbió a los encantos de “Scorpius” como Lily Luna lo llamaba ahora, aunque para él la pelirroja seguía siendo Potter, era como si el blondo disfrutase de llamarle de esa forma, e incluso había llegado a creer que Scorpius pensaba en alguien más al llamarla así, descartando esa idea por la absurda que era. 

Pero, mientras que sus ojos marrones se ponían brillantes y sus mejillas sonrosadas, los orbes verdes de su hermano se oscurecían y se ponía rojo de la furia cuando la veía con Scorpius. 

Lily Luna simplemente no entendía. 

… 

Albus iba a explotar y poco le iba a importar lo Slytherin que fuera, los cuales se caracterizaban por ser estoicos y que si querían vengarse o actuar lo hacían de forma sinuosa como el serpentear de una serpiente, pero no, Albus Severus Potter iba a explotar como un león de Gryffindor, como un gatito llorón. Porque no era posible que ese paliducho cara de niña estuviese coqueteando con su hermana menor. 

Así que cuando Malfoy intentó besarla al arrinconarla contra una pared y ella giró el rostro sonrosado entre risitas rechazando al rubio y luego alegando tener que ir a estudiar, Albus atacó como un gatito al que su mamá felina lo dejó de lado por amamantar a sus iguales. 

—Oye Malfoy, ¿qué tramas? Si crees que voy a permitir que salgas con Lily estás muy equivocado… 

—¿Lily? —exclamó confuso el de los ojos grises. A Albus le iba a reventar la vena aneurísmica. 

—¡Mi hermana! ¡A la cual hace menos de cinco segundos intentabas besar! —chilló Albus furibundo, Malfoy rió de esa forma tan suya. 

—Ah, con que así se llamaba —se le ocurrió decir. 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Has estado coqueteándole todo este tiempo sin saber cómo se llamaba?! —gritó otra vez el de cabellos oscuros. Malfoy volvió a reír. 

—Por las barbas de Merlín, luces tan tierno al ponerte a hacer una escena así en pleno pasadizo —observó Scorpius con esa molesta sonrisa retratada en su rostro. 

Albus miró a sus costados, no viendo a nadie más que a algunos cuadros que cuchicheaban entre ellos. Se sonrojó y jaló al rubio a la Sala de Menesteres que abrió sus puertas de pronto. 

El lugar no era nada comparado a lo que era en los tiempos de su padre. Ya no había tantas cosas y todavía quedaba vestigios del incendio que hubo allí, por más años que habían pasado. 

—Quiero que me digas qué es lo que tramas —repitió. 

—Salir con un Potter, por supuesto —respondió con simpleza. Albus no reparó en el “un” que mencionó Scorpius y simplemente explotó de nuevo creyéndose ser tomado por tonto. 

—¡Por supuesto que lo haces! ¿Y acaso solo es con los Potter o también con los Weasley? ¿Es una apuesta o algo? Primero saliste con mi prima y la dejaste destrozada, y si piensas que yo permitiré que lo repitas con Lily, pues no, no lo conseguirás —soltó amenazante Albus mientras cerraba los puños, Malfoy alzó una ceja. 

—No planeo hacer tal cosa con la pelirroja de tu hermana —señaló Scorpius con expresión de asco ante la idea de estar con esa Potter. 

—¡No creas que soy un tonto! 

—Pues la verdades que lo estoy comenzando a creer —suspiró—. Ay Potter, creí que eras más perceptivo. Ahora veo que no. Que tus altas notas solo compiten con mi intelecto y no con mi astucia o ingenio —susurró más para sí. A Albus casi se le sale humo por las orejas. 

—¿A qué te refieres, Malfoy? ¿Crees que soy ciego? ¡Intentaste besar a mi hermana! 

—Sí, pero eso no significa que ella sea la Potter que me interesa. 

Albus lo miró como si tuviera tres ojos y después de unos momentos como si fuera su boggart. 

—¡¿Acaso te gusta mi madre?! —Albus pensó que Scorpius estaba demente y luego creyó que sería conveniente alertar a su padre, que un niño de quince años quitarle a su mujer. 

—Ehh espera, ¿en serio? Dije que me gustaba UN Potter, no tu madre, por Merlín —esclareció Scorpius sintiéndose ofendido. 

—Pero mi mamá es Ginevra Potter… ¡Oh! ¡Eres gay! —Scorpius asintió sonriente, recuperando su fe en el de ojos verdes—. No lo creí posible porque siempre te vi con chicas, pero eso explicaría porque no duras mucho con la mayoría… sin embargo, no creí que te gustara James, es decir, ¿a quién le pude gustar alguien que es molesto como un grano en el trasero? —cuestionó Albus imaginándose a ambos, Scorpius iba a replicar cuando él replicó—. No que tenga nada en contra de lo que hagan o lo que tengan en sus traseros, no obstante, lamento ser yo el que te informe que a mi hermano no le van las varitas, sino los calderos. 

—¡Potter! ¡No me refería a tu hermano! Que si no lo has notado, me trata peor que a ti, aunque pareciera imposible —reclamó Malfoy cruzándose de brazos y comenzando a exasperarse. 

—Pero si me acabas de admitir que eres gay y que… oh, ya veo, con que te gusta… mi padre. —Albus pensó que estaba vez iría a la lechucería haciéndole una carta dirigida a su madre. 

—¡Por Merlín! ¿En serio crees que me metería con una persona que me dobla la edad? —preguntó ya cansado Scorpius. 

Albus pestañeó y frunció el ceño. 

—No me tomes por tonto, no existen más Potter —sentenció Albus con seguridad. La ceja arqueada de Malfoy lo intimidaba. 

—¿Estás seguro? 

—¡Claro! Al menos no vivos… 

Scorpius suspiró y después tomó a Albus por los hombros para ponerlo de espaldas contra la pared, arrinconándolo, Albus comenzó a removerse y el rubio posó su frente contra la suya, mirándolo fijamente. 

—¿Puedes decirme tu nombre completo? —le susurró casi contra los labios haciendo que su respiración se acelerase por inercia, cayendo en un estado de confusión, llegando a comprender el por qué las chicas se derretían ante Malfoy… un momento, ¿acaso él estaba sintiéndose así por el rubio? 

—Albus Severus Potter Weasley y, ¿qué tiene que…? —su pregunta quedó en el aire porque algo hizo “clic” en su cabeza y las piezas se unieron. Scorpius lo comprendió y sonrió. 

El rostro de Albus era todo un poema y Scorpius no se resistió, había esperado mucho, y acortó la distancia entre sus bocas, cepillando sus labios con los contrarios para luego mantenerlos quietos sobre ellos, suspirando de satisfacción y luego separándose. 

—Me gustas, Potter —dijo haciendo énfasis en su apellido. Albus titubeó y luego quiso desaparecer o que se lo tragase la tierra. 

Comprendió algo, que lo que él sentía eran celos, enfermizos celos que Scorpius había provocado vilmente, como todo buen Slytherin. 

—¿Y entonces, Potter? —interrogó con su aliento caliente aún sobre sus labios, mareándolo, seduciéndolo. 

—No me llames Potter —soltó por fin Albus, ahora mirándole a los ojos. Malfoy se sintió rechazado y se alejó, o al menos lo intentó porque el de ojos verdes lo jaló por la corbata para plantarle un beso, mucho más efusivo que el que el blondo le había dado—. Llámame Albus, Scorpius, o no sabré cuando te refieras a mí, a mis padres o a uno de mis hermanos. 

Scorpius sonrió y Albus le correspondió el gesto para luego volver a besarse. 

Albus después le envió una lechuza a su padre, diciéndole que tenía razón, que la rivalidad entre los Potter y Malfoy era tonta. 

Y el padre de Scorpius supo de la situación y lo único que le respondió a su hijo fue que su abuelo no se enterara de esto, o le daría un ataque en ese mismo instante.


End file.
